


Reprimand

by disappointingcroissant



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dom!Lena, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, Kinda Kinky, Light Dom/sub, i really couldn't tell you, still soft feelings tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 06:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12501404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disappointingcroissant/pseuds/disappointingcroissant
Summary: Look, that Lena going all boss on Kara in 302 did things to me.So, this is my version of what happens as a result of that.This might...be kinda niche...





	Reprimand

**Author's Note:**

> Ok for purposes of this fic, kara isn’t dealing w any mon-el baggage. She’s been distracted at work bc of Supergirl stuff, but like maybe less intense as what actual happened in the episode.
> 
> Even though I totally headcanon Kara as having a hard time not crushing things when she’s getting off, I gotta ask you to suspend disbelief with me here.
> 
> This is Probably something some of you didn’t know you needed, but I'm like crazy insecure about posting this so if it's not for you im sorry, tell me if there's someway i coulda tagged this so your eyes didnt have to suffer.
> 
> Also i edited this like a mad man so sorry for typos
> 
> [ visual aid nsfw ](https://www.fredericks.com/elle-lace-garter-belt)

Kara’s shaken by what happened at the bank with Psi. She doesn’t even know why she’s back at CatCo. Lena would understand if she didn’t come back. Maybe it’s because she knows Lena is here that she comes back. She didn’t want to be a burden, call her away on her first day, so being near her at work was the next best thing.

As if she heard Kara thinking about her Lena appears at her desk, concern written all over her face. She must’ve talked to Alex, must know some of what went down.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Kara cuts Lena off before she can even say anything. It sounds harsher than she means it to; rattled nerves coming to the surface. Her eyes fall to the ground, ashamed.

Lena steps back in shocked indignation. Kara is looking up at her sheepishly. Lena softens, thinking she understand how Kara wants to be soothed if not with soft concern.

She straightens up, crossing her arms, the picture of imposing.

“Okay, then let’s talk about work.” 

Kara’s brows draw together in confusion. 

“This is unacceptable behavior for an employee.” 

Lena’s change in demeanor has Kara reeling. This morning she vividly relived the death of her planet and failed to apprehend Psi. Two seconds ago she snapped at the woman she loved, who was just coming to check up on her. And, now...

“You ran out this morning when I gave you an assignment. You missed a staff meeting.”

Kara gives a weak laugh, the kind that bubbles out of her when she doesn’t know what else to do. She scrambles to do the mental calculations, checking and rechecking she’s following what’s happening. Lena knows Kara has to leave for Supergirl duties. So, she’s sure Lena is putting on a persona.

“And now, when asked to do a job by your boss you act like it’s an inconvenience. I did not spend 750 million dollars on company as favor.”

What is making Kara’s brain stutter is that this persona, directed at Kara, is something Lena doesn’t do at work. This is for when they’re alone. When Kara needs to transcend the daily trauma she’s exposed to. 

“Nor do I plan on being an absentee landlord. I’m a business woman. This is an investment. I plan to get out of it everything I can.”

Kara can feel Lena eyes follow her when she looks down, playing with her glasses, making a decision. She gives in, lets out a shaky breath looking around nervously before she meets Lena’s eyes again. 

“I want you to go home.”

Lena’s letting the implications of going home sink in. If they go home she’ll take care of her, in the way only she can. She looks into Lena’s eyes, clinging to the softness behind Lena’s guise. 

“Do you want to go home?”

“Yes.” Kara doesn’t hesitate, knowing she needs this. 

“Take a walk, I’ll let you know when.”

Lena gives her one last penetrating look, one that causes desire to shoot through Kara, before striding away. Kara watches her walk away internally caving when Lena turns briefly to look at her over her shoulder.

\--

Kara thinks about Lena while she walks. Wondering what she did to get so lucky. This woman knows her so well. And it was so easy to open up to her.

Being dominated was not something Kara thought she’d be into before Lena. Actually, she never even thought about it before Lena. They kind of stumbled into it when Lena discovered Kara had a praise kink. From there Lena asked questions, they played with it and developed something that worked for them.

But Lena reprimanding her outside of the bedroom was new, it made Kara feel thrillingly off balance.

A text notification breaks Kara out of her thoughts. She fumbles in her haste to check the message.

 **Lena:** You can come home now.

Kara is down an alley and in the air in an instant, landing on their balcony not a second later.

She can see Lena through their floor to ceiling windows that span the balcony. Her face is stern. She’s sitting crossed legged in an armchair pointed straight at Kara, giving her an unobstructed view. She’s still wearing the modest black dress she had on at work, with the addition of sheer stockings. Kara licks her lips, knowing those stocking are attached to a garter belt set Lena knows Kara likes. 

Kara doesn’t move, waiting for Lena’s direction. 

“Come in.” 

Kara watches Lena’s lips form around the words. She feels heavy, laden with the guilt of snapping at Lena and the chilling events of this morning. This is why she’s here, this is what Lena will help her with, unloading all that.

Kara comes to stand in front of Lena.

“On your knees.”

Kara gulps as she obeys. Her eyes can’t help but fall on Lena’s legs when they uncross, traveling up passed the hem of her dress, glimpsing straps. She feels a single finger under her chin lifting until Kara’s eye are trained on Lena’s.

“You said you didn’t want to talk about it.” Lena reminds Kara why she’s here, “So you aren’t going to talk except to use your safeword and answer questions. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

Lena flicks her finger off Kara’s chin, standing.

“Follow.” 

Kara’s stomach swoops at the one word command, following Lena back to the bedroom. 

“Since you didn’t finish one task I asked of you today, I want to see you work. Get undressed, leave your underwear on.”

Lena is going the route of not asking Kara for input, taking on all the decision making, and Kara’s grateful. 

Doing as she is told, Kara strips as Lena watches her.

“Take off my dress for me.”

Lena turns to give Kara access to her zipper. Kara drags it down, wishing she could kiss the pale skin she’s exposing, but knowing today is not a day to disobey so blatantly. Kara pushes the fabric off Lena’s shoulder, coaxing the dress down, holding it for Lena to step out of, still in her heels. 

Finally she gets a good look at the lingerie Lena is wearing; eyes follow straps criss-crossing over Lena’s ass. She dares to bring her hands around the front of Lena on her way back up her body, pulling Lena closer to her, non verbally asking for the closeness.

Lena let’s her indulge, pressing back into her briefly. She takes her hair out of it’s tight bun as she turns around and brings a hand up to Kara’s cheek.

“Do you need to be close, baby?”

Kara swallows down the emotion bubbling up, feeling so much love for this woman who knows her so well.

“Yes, but I want to please you first.”

Lena gives her a faint, approving smile.

It turns out Lena’s engineering mind extends sex.

Early in their relationship, when they were discovering everything they could about each other Lena asked how Kara first learned to get herself off. After much blushing and stalling Kara shared that she used to rub herself against a pole at a playground. Lena’s reaction was composed but she had to clarify.

 _”In public?”_  
_”Well, yeah I didn’t know what I was doing, didn’t know I should be ashamed.”_  
_”Oh, sweetie. Are you still ashamed?”_  
_”Um, actually it feels good to tell you? Honestly I had some intense orgasms that way. If I had known my experiences later in life were going to pale in comparison to that pole…_  
_Kara doesn’t continue so Lena moves on._  
_”You didn’t break the pole?”_  
_Here Kara’s blush deepens._  
_”I, uh, think that was part of what got me off? Holding back?_  
_There was a twinkle in Lena’s eye._  
_”I know that look... What are you going to do Lena?”_

Lena didn’t actually attempt to recreate this experience until after they were living together; there was some working up to it to do. They hadn’t really seen a need for a room dedicated to play, but this particular toy couldn’t exactly just be out in their room all the time. Lena loved the challenge of making something retractable, hidden above a pot light.

Lena takes Kara’s hand and leads her to the corner of their room. She presses a discreet button on the wall and Kara’s body twitches in anticipation as she watches the pole come down.

“I want you to start on your knees, I like to see you use those muscles of yours.”

Lena pushes on Kara shoulders, directing her down so she’s facing the corner, away from where Lena will be watching.

Kara submits freely and Lena walks back to look on from across the room. As Kara lifts herself up Lena drinks in the sight; strong fingers grasping the pole in what must be a delicate hold for a Kryptonian, muscles rippling in her back, ankles wrapping around the pole once she’s off the ground. 

“I need you to try and hold off orgasm as long as you can. Stop when you’re close.”

Kara moans at the simple brush on her clit over her underwear; already so wet and sensitive from the build up. She starts pulling up and letting herself down, pressing more into the metal, chasing that feeling.

She can hear Lena’s breath pick up and her body reacts rocking her hips into the pole. 

Lena watches as veins start subtly raising on Kara’s forearms and biceps from the work. 

Kara’s losing herself in the feeling so soon after starting, not wanting to disappoint she slows, makes her movements smaller. All her attention is taken up, trying to build herself up but not going over the edge, exerting just the right amount of strength.

She has to hold still to subdue her rising pleasure.

“You’re doing so good for me, Kara. It’s ok if you’re ready to come off, but I know how good this makes you feel. Can you get to that point where you feel numb for me?”

“Yes,” is gasped out in reply. 

Lena’s breathing is labored behind her now. 

Spreading her legs a little so they’re not clenched around the pole, Kara starts her movements back up again, throwing her head back as the sensations start to overwhelm.

She let’s go of the pole and falls to the ground, collapsing onto all fours as she takes big gulping breaths, shaking from the effort of holding off release. 

Lena’s practicing her own exercise in restraint, ignoring the throb between her legs. She goes over to Kara, gentle hands on her back. Kara straightens, accepts Lena’s offered hand to stand. Lena leads her over to the bed and has her sit on the edge. She grabs pillows and places them behind Kara, pushing on Kara’s chest directing her to lay down on them. 

A shiver runs through Kara as she is exposed to the cool air when Lena takes off her underwear. Kara spreads her legs automatically when Lena kneels in front of her. 

“You’re so good, so much better than this afternoon,” Lena bites just passed Kara’s knee on her inner thigh, “I’m going to reward you now, relax, don’t forget to breath, you can come whenever you want.”

Kara sighs at having permission. Lena taps Kara’s legs, indicating they should go over her shoulders. She leans closer, giving another nip, and takes one of Kara’s hands, bringing it to the back of her head. Kara whimpers at being given some control.

For now she just lightly rests her hand in Lena’s hair, giving in to the continued nips and soothing licks. She’s worked up, can feel the smoldering heat waiting for the smallest provocation, but tries to breath into it like Lean told her to. It makes the stirrings of her release spread out to the tips of her fingers and toes.

Kara’s grip tightens when Lena finally licks between her folds from her opening upward, holding her tongue flat against her clit. Kara can’t help but push Lena’s head closer, crying out at the flare of sensations.

Lena pulls back the slightest bit. Her mouth is still close to Kara and she can feel breath against her sensitive skin when she speaks, “You can talk without permission, now.” 

She’s licking up and around Kara’s clit again before she can answer. She’s using the lightest pressure, circling, letting Kara direct when she wants more. It doesn’t take Kara long to push on her head again, not holding her there, just asking for more. Lena sucks on her clit quickly before obliging with her tongue, picking up speed and using harder strokes.

“Lena! Lena, please.”

Lena’s tongue doesn’t let up until Kara’s lost to the weightlessness engulfing her body finally, finally, flying off that edge. 

Lena stands, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, sitting next to Kara on the bed, waiting for her to recover. It takes a good minute for Kara’s eyes to flutter open, and another half for her to look over at Lena, satisfied smile across her face. Lena’s own smile is full of love, feeling privileged.

Lena scoots back to prop herself low against the pillows at the headboard, opening her arms, “Come here.”

Kara joins her at her own pace, toppling into Lena’s arms at the effort so soon after.

Lena’s hands run up and down Kara’s skin wherever she can reach.

“Thank you, Lena. That’s exactly what I needed.”

Kara swims in the feeling that comes with being fully recognized.


End file.
